ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
龍捲
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy II * '''類型''': 莫古利王任務 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/20191001FFIITheCyclone.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': [[帕拉美奇亞城‧探索]] * '''活動時間''': 10/4/2019 - 10/18/2019 15:59 * '''兌換時間''': 10/4/2019 - 10/25/2019 23:59 King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 特有裝備能力 Battle Info BGN= The Cyclone - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Lamia (FFII)|Lamia]] |boss = [[Lamia (FFII)|Lamia]] |drop = '''50 event points''' }} |-| INT= The Cyclone - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Get a chain of 2 or more in 1 turn |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Lamia (FFII)|Lamia]] |boss = [[Wood Golem]] |drop = '''100 event points''' }} |-| ADV= The Cyclone - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No espers |mission-3 = Get a chain of 4 or more in 1 turn |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Lamia (FFII)|Lamia]] [[Wood Golem]] |boss = [[Royal Guard (FFII)|Royal Guard]] |drop = '''150 event points''' }} |-| PRO= The Cyclone - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use a limit burst |mission-3 = Get a chain of 6 or more in 1 turn |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Lamia (FFII)|Lamia]] [[Wood Golem]] |boss = [[Royal Guard (FFII)|Royal Guard]] |drop = '''200 event points''' }} |-| ELT= The Cyclone - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Evoke an esper |mission-3 = Get a chain of 8 or more in 1 turn |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Lamia (FFII)|Lamia]] [[Royal Guard (FFII)|Royal Guard]] |boss = [[Emperor (FFII)|Emperor]] |drop = '''250 event points''' }} |-| LGD= The Cyclone - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Evoke an esper 2 times or more |mission-3 = No magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Lamia (FFII)|Lamia]] [[Royal Guard (FFII)|Royal Guard]] |boss = [[Emperor (FFII)|Emperor]] |drop = '''400 event points''' }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * See [[Talk:The Cyclone|testimonials and discussions.]] * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** [[Golden Bomb]] drops 500 currency on defeat. ** [[Captain (Monster)|Captain]] drops 1000 currency on defeat. * [[Map|Maps]] will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use [[Escape]] to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with [[Pod 153]], and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use [[Defensive Freeze]], [[Rikku's Pouch]] or [[World Destroyer]] to break their defenses. ** Use [[Crazy Day]] for imperil if needed. ** Use [[Hero's Rime]] from [[Siren]] or [[Apollo Harp]] to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. Videos The Cyclone - LGD =